


a suitable spot for a nap

by simplyclockwork



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Merjohn, Pocket John Watson, Tiny John, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Happy birthday to a dear fandom friend, YorkiePug, who loves tiny John and Mer!John. Digitial art is not my specialty, but I did my best.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 37





	a suitable spot for a nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yorkiepug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkiepug/gifts).




End file.
